Descubrimiento
by poketat
Summary: Opacho confía mucho en lo que su amo Hao le dice. ¿Qué le dirá Hao ahora, que su pequeña (no tan pequeña) le pide consejos de amor? Reto del foro Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos.


**Hola! Sé que me tardé mil millones de años en hacerlo, pero acá está! El reto que Mel me puso en el aclamado foro: Opacho se enamora de Manta y le pide a Hao ayuda para conquistarlo. No sé si me salió bien... de hecho, me costó horrores y, aunque lo intenté, no se me ocurría ninguna secuencia graciosa. Es.. bizarro. No sé.**

La visita de Hao, como sucedía todos los veranos, perpetuaba el caos ya existente en la pensión, ya que, cuando Horokeu y Ren no peleaban, lo hacían Hao y Anna. Parecía ser que el pasatiempo favorito del castaño fuese molestar a su cuñada hasta hacerla explotar. Esas secuencias que acababan con una Anna muy enojada terminaban, al fin y al cabo, perjudicando a todos los que intentaban convivir ahí. Opacho le había pedido a su amo acompañarlo, ella jamás había visitado a Yoh y sus amigos y ,aunque no le interesasen ellos en sí, quería acompañar a a Hao. Pero no estaba acostumbrada al trato de la Itako y no dejaba de sorprenderse por las peleas que se desencadenaban. Tampoco entendía el motivo por el cual su amo había llevado hasta allí, siendo que prácticamente era invisible para todos los habitantes de la casa, más aún, su propio amo tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar con ella. Se sentía sola y hasta abandonada, mientras miraba el cielo en el patio de la pensión.

Manta siempre había sido el blanco favorito de Anna. Todos deconocían la razón, podía deberse a la facilidad con que la chica podía simplemente agarrarlo de la cabeza y mandarlo a volar o al hecho de que era el que más temor le tenía; fuese cual fuese el motivo, esa tarde fue él quien atravesó la puerta hacia el patio, arrojado por la furia de la rubia. Cayó justo al lado de Opacho, quien lo miró en silencio, con sus enormes ojos negros llenos de intriga.

-Ah, hola, Opacho.- La saludó Manta. La chica no contestó de inmediato, se quedó mirándolo, sin más. -Eh... Anna es muy ruda, ¿verdad?

Opacho seguía muda, con la vista clavada en Manta, quien estaba algo incómodo por la falta de respuesta. Intentó una vez más:

-Y tú... ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Tras esto, la pequeña africana se paró rápidamente y fue corriendo a su cuarto, dejando a Manta muy confundido... _"aunque, después de todo, ni conozco a la niña"_

Opacho llegó al cuarto que compartía con su amo, con el corazón agitado. Hao se encontraba allí, haciendo nada, para variar, y al ver a Opacho así, intuyó que algo le sucedía. Conocía bien a Opacho y sabía que era muy tímida, así que esperó que fuese ella quien se acercase a contarle el problema. Sin embargo, trató de darle palabras de aliento, así que le dijo que, si quería hablar de sus problemas, él la escucharía. Opacho negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando por la ventana que daba al patio. Desde allí, podía ver a Manta. Luego de suspirar un par de veces, decidió que quizá sí podría decirle algo a su amo, después de todo, él la quería, ¿o no? Se interesaba en ella...

-Amo Hao...

-¿Qué sucede, Opacho?

-¿Cómo sabes cuando te enamoras?

-¿Queeeeé?

Hao se esperaba que le preguntase sobre algún tema femenino, siendo que Opacho tenía 14 años y nunca había ido a la escuela. Hao tampoco había querido explicarle mucho, más que nada porque el era hombre, le hubiese gustado que alguna de las chicas de su grupo le hubiese dado algún tipo de "charla de mujeres", pero el tiempo pasó rápido y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Opacho ya estaba abandonando la niñez. Lo que no esperaba, ciertamente, era que Opacho le preguntase sobre el amor... ¿Qué se suponía que debía responderle? Si él no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se sentía estar enamorado.

-Ire a medit... al baño! Iré a meditarlo en el baño, sí. Cuando regrese, respondo tu pregunta, ¿está bien, Opacho?

-Supongo que sí... Gracias.

Y así, Hao fue a pedirle ayuda a la única persona que podía darle una mano con estas cosas.

-Anna! Annita.. ¿te dije alguna vez que te quiero y que eres la mejor cuñada que podría tener?

-¿Qué diablos te sucede, idiota?- Preguntó Anna, casi a punto de darle una bofetada.

-Oye, te dije algo lindo, deberías ser más normal y, no sé, agradecerme.

-Dudo que pienses eso y también dudo que lo digas porque sí. ¿Qué quieres, Hao? Bah, lo que sea que quieras, la respuesta es no!

-Necesito tu ayuda...

-No.

-... porque no sé qué hacer con Opacho...

-Dije no.

-... creo que está enamorada.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, y necesito que me ayudes, por favor, haré lo que quieras.

-Conque lo que quiera, ¿eh? Bueno, hoy a la noche iré a comer con mi familia... los gastos corren por tu cuenta. Además, ¿hace cuánto que no le haces un regalo a tu sobrino? Él quiere una pista de carreras de autos, pero es bastante cara... Podrías...

-Ya entendí, tengo que, literalmente, comprar tu ayuda...

-Tómalo o déjalo...

-¡Está bien, está bien!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Convencerla de que es muy pequeña para sentir ese tipo de amor...

-Olvídalo, Hao, no cuentes conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo también tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? No arruinaré los sueños de esa pequeña, si quiere estar enamorada, ¡pues déjala! Y si te pidió ayuda, eres tú el que tiene que dársela. Después de todo, ella es tu responsabilidad, ¿no?

Hao se fue sin responder, hiriviendo por dentro. _"Ella habla de responsabilidad y ni siquiera crió a su propio hijo. ¿Sentimientos? Sí, claro... Ahora resulta que todos tenemos sentimientos, pfff"_. Pensó en mil formas de matar a su cuñada, camino a su habitación. Cuando entró, Opacho seguía allí. Lo miraba, esperando que él hable primero.

-¿Crees que estás enamorada, Opacho?

-Sí... ay, amo Hao, ¿qué es lo que debería hacer?

-¿Puedo saber de quién?

-De... de... de Manta.

-¿De quién?

-¡Manta!

-¿El humano enano, amigo de Yoh? ¿En serio? ¿Te enamoraste de él?

-Sí...

-¿Qué es lo que debería hacer, amo?

_"Podría hacerte monja o lesbiana. Podrías volver a tener 5 años... Ok, no..." _

-¿Pensaste en buscar a alguien de tu edad... y estatura?

-¡Amo Hao! No sea malo con él...

-Ya hasta lo defiendes. No lo sé, Opacho, dudo que se interese en algo más que no sean computadoras y libros...- Calló un momento. -Ese pequeño idiota, ya verá lo que le pasa si se mete con Opacho.- Agregó en un susurro para sí mismo.

Y Hao comenzó a sentir una sensación completamente nueva para él en su actual vida. Celos. Quería matar al humano, mejor dicho, humanito. Pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Opacho, ni que ella se enfade con él. Imaginar a su pequeña Opacho saliendo con alguien le daban ganas de golpear caras random de humanos idiotas.

-Eres muy pequeña para meterte en ese tipo de relaciones...

Opacho no terminaba de entender el porqué de las palabras de Hao. Ella se imaginaba caminando con Manta de la mano o cocinando galletas. ¿Cómo podía ser pequeña para eso? Quizás el amo Hao no hiciese esas cosas con las chicas con las que salía, pero no se le ocurría qué otras cosas podía llegar a hacer.

-Amo Hao, cuénteme, ¿cómo consiguió citas con chicas? ¿Qué hacían al salir con ellas?

-Yo...

El castaño comenzó a recordar, él era muy popular entre las mujeres, pero desgraciadamente no con las que a él le gustaban. Las veces que consiguió citas, fue por medio de amenazas o chantajes. Puro y simple. Para su infortunio, las chicas en quienes él no estaba para nada interesado se le pegaban como chicles y debía, nuevamente, recurrir a las amenazas para que lo dejaran en paz. Había hecho llorar a muchas de sus "admiradoras", daba igual, no le interesaban. No podía responderle eso a Opacho. Menos aún podía responderle la última pregunta. Definitivamente, cuando volviese con los suyos, iba a pedirle a Matti o a Kanna que hablen con la chica. Pero, por el momento, el principal problema era qué hacer con el enano cabezón. Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que de pronto, tuvo una idea. Era tan simple que no pudo creer como no se le ocurrió antes.

-¿Podemos seguir con la charla después? Tengo algo que hacer.

-Bueno.- Dijo Opacho. Sonaba algo desilusionada, pero Hao ya cambiaría eso.

-Y, Opacho, para que él te quiera, lo que debes demostrarte interesada en las cosas que a él le interesen. Así podrás al menos conocerlo un poco. La próxima vez que lo veas, pregúntale sobre sus cosas.

Y sin decirle más, se marchó. Al quedarse sola, Opacho recordó que se había escapado corriendo de Manta, cuando él le preguntó por ella. Si lo que el amo Hao decía era verdad, entonces había una posibilidad porque Manta le había preguntado qué estaba haciendo, estaba interesada en ella, ¿no? Este pensamiento animó mucho a Opacho, quien se había decidido a hacerle caso a su amo.

El consejo que Hao le había dado a la niña parecía (y realmente era) sacado de revista para adolescentes para conformarla un poco, no quería que Opacho sintiese que no quería cooperar. Después de todo, sí iba a cooperar, ¿o no? Pero ella no debía saber cuánto.

Lo buscó por toda la casa hasta que lo encontró en el patio, leyendo.

-Oye...

Vio que el muchacho se estremeció al sentir su voz. Sí, iba a ser fácil.

-¿Me.. me hablas a mmm-mí?

-Sí... mira, debo pedirte un favor.

Al ver que Manta no respondió, continuó:

-¿Lo harás o no?

-¿Qué... qué.. favor?

-Es algo simple, en verdad: solo tienes que hacer feliz a Opacho...

-¿QUÉ?

-Es temporal...

-No... no en.. tiendo.

Hao suspiró.

-Parece ser que le agradas a Opacho... más de lo que me gustaría. Entonces, para que ella no sufra tanto, decidí que lo mejor es que pasen tiempo juntos hasta que nos vayamos, ya sabes...

-Pero, Hao... con todo respeto, pe-pero... Opacho es pequeña... voy a ir pre-preso.

-Antes preso que muerto, ¿verdad? Además, no seas cochino! No tendrás que hacer nada con ella... si la tocas, también te mato, ¿entendiste?- Le dijo Hao, mientras le sonreía maliciosamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Manta y lo hizo temblar más.

-Cre-creo que entendí.

-Entonces, pasas tiempo con ella... Solo eso. Y sino, lo arreglamos tú y yo, como hombres, ¿de acuerdo?

-Su-su-supongo.

-Genial. Adiós, enano cabezón.

Cuando se quedó solo, Manta comprendió que realmente no tenía idea de lo que Hao le había pedido. Él no quería hacer sufrir a Opacho, pero tampoco quería salir con ella. Por dios, ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿Trece?

-Ya que...- Suspiró.

La tarde pasó tranquila y antes de la hora de la cena, Opacho decidió hacer su primer movimiento de conquista. Había practicado lo que le diría a Manta y había leído un libro sobre computación básica; y creía que, aunque no tuviese entendido nada, podría hablar con Manta y parecer al menos un poco más inteligente. Hao sabía que ella iba a ir a hablarle a su nuevo y pequeño amor y, para que no estuviese tan nerviosa, le recomendó que perdiese el miedo, Manta era un sujeto amable.

"Y más le vale que lo siga siendo"

Opacho encontró a Manta en la biblioteca de la casa y lo saludó tímidamente. Manta le devolvió el saludo y, al ver que la chica se mostraba igual de tímida que a la tarde, comenzó a temer por su vida. ¿Y qué si volvía a su alcoba, triste, y Hao se daba cuenta que él no había cumplido? Nervioso, empezó a darle charla y a animarla a que hable con él. Al principio, la conversación era trabada y forzada, pero luego se fue naturalizando, y así fue como Manta se enteró de que la chica tenía, en realidad, catorce año "pero pronto cumpliría los 15"; que el temible Hao era muy bueno con Opacho, que la cuidaba desde que era una bebé; que la chica era shaman pero que no le interesaban mucho esas cosas, porque su sueño era ser cocinera. Manta había creído que interactuar con una chiquilla iba a ser aburrido, pero al final terminó divirtiéndose mucho con ella. Su charla dio por finalizada cuando escucharon que llamaban para cenar. Luego de la cena, Manta retó a Opacho a un partido de ajedrez y se quedaron jugando hasta tarde.

Hao lo había estado observando todo y, aunque las cosas iban como lo planeado porque Opacho se veía feliz, no estaba conforme con el resultado: Manta también se veía feliz! ¿Qué tal si los dos terminaban enamorándose realmente? ¿Podría hacer algo al respecto? De repente, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Veo que hiciste lo correcto.- Le dijo la rubia, con su expresión seria.

-¿Tu lo crees? No lo sé...

Por primera vez en su vida, Hao vio a Anna reír. Hubiese sido un momento agradable de no ser porque se estaba riendo de él.

-Será un largo verano para tí, Hao.- Dijo, mientras seguía riendo.

**FIN**

**Lo sé, apesto :(**

**R&R, por favor n.n**


End file.
